Start of something new
by ProwlPony100
Summary: Couldn't chose bettwin the two because they are to of my fav's so I picked both. I think this is pretty good if you ask me. LALALALALALALALA. TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC! ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.


**_The start of something new _**********

**_ You ran around franticly looking for some paper and a pencel. "Skatch hurry". "Sorry coming mum". You said and got in your mums car she was leaving you at the park for the new years singing contest. "Here we are". "Good now I can sta-MISS COME WITH ME". A man said as he dragged you onto the stage to see a man about your age there. "Hi I'm Prowl". "I'm Skatch". "Hurry up and sing!" The man said. Both gulped but then started to sing. _**  
****  
**_Prowl:Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a :I never believed in what I couldn't see.I never opened my heart to all the :I know that something has changed - Never felt this waySkatch:And right here tonight:Both:This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Oh. And now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heartThe start of something new ._**

**_"Your good". "Your not bad yourself".You fluttered your eye lash's. "Hey Bro you were awsome". "Nice one kid and you got a girlfriend out of it". "Grandpa she's not my girlfriend". "Skatch I'm proud of you". Your mum said in tears. "Whatever he's not gonna know her that long he will be back in school in two days and she doesn't go to our school right Romieo?" "Shut up Bumblebee". "Don't mind him sweetie I'm Arcee his grandma". You nod finding his family funny. 1 year later._**

**_[Prowl]The summer that we wanted,[Jazz]Yeah, we finally got it![Bumblebee]Now's the time we get to share[Melody]Each day we'll be together[Sari]Now until forever,[Skatch]So everybody, everywhere[Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz]Let's take it to the beachTake it there together[Skatch, Melody, and Sari]Let's celebrate today'cause there'll never be another[Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz]We're stronger this time,been there for each other[Skatch, Melody, and Sari]Everything's just right[All]Everybody all for one,A real summer has just begun!Let's rock and roll and just let go,feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done!Everybody, one for all and all for one!All for one, one![Melody]Summertime together,[Sari]Now we're even closer[Skatch]That's the way it's meant to be[Bumblebee]Oh, we're just getting started[Jazz]Come and join the party[Prowl]You deserve it, same as me[Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz]Let's take it to the beachTake it there together[Skatch, Melody, and Sari]Let's celebrate today'cause there'll never be another[Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz]We're stronger this time,been there for each other[Skatch, Melody, and Sari]Everything's just right[All]Everybody all for one,A real summer has just begun!Let's rock and roll and just let go,feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done!Everybody, one for all and all for one![Guys]Everybody up![Girls]Everybody rock it![Guys]Take it from the top![Girls]And never ever stop it![Guys]It's not about the future[Girls]It's not about the past[All]It's makin' every single dayLast and last and last![Prowl and Skacth]Fun and sun What could be better?Let's have funEveryone together now!Everybody, e-everybody now!This is where our summer really beginsThe very last time it's ever gonna be like this[all]It's the party you don't wanna miss![Guys]Guys rise!Show 'em we can make some moves, hey![Girls]Girls!Show 'em we know how to groove, oh![Guys]Here[Girls]and now[Guys]Let's turn the party[Girls]Out![Guys and Girls]Everybody jump in![All]Everybody all for one,A real summer has just begun!Let's rock and roll and just let go,feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done!Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,A real summer has just begun!Let's rock and roll and just let go,feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done!Come on, everyone let's dance!We can't let this moment pass!Let's make this party last!All for one!All! For! One!_**

**_"Nice to have you back Prowl". "It's great to be back there is only one chance in life and I want to spend it with you." "Prowl I love you!" You said with a smile._**

**_[Prowl]Once in a lifetimeMeans there's no second chanceSo I believe that you and meShould grab it while we can[Skatch]Make it last foreverAnd never give it back[Prowl]It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at[Both]Because this moment's really all we have[Prowl]EverydayOf our lives, [Skatch]Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight[Prowl]Gonna run[Both]While we're youngAnd keep the faith[Prowl]Everyday[Both]From right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud[Skatch]Take my hand; [Prowl]Together weWill celebrate, [Skatch]Celebrate.[Both]Oh, ev'ryday.[Skatch]They say that you should follow[Prowl]And chase down what you dream, [Skatch]But if you get lost and lose yourself[Prowl]What does is really mean?[Skatch]No matter where we're going, [Prowl]It starts from where we are.[Skatch]There's more to life when we listen to our hearts[Both]And because of you, I've got the strength to startYeah, yeah, yeah! [Both]EverydayOf our lives, [Skatch]Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight[Both]Gonna runWhile we're youngAnd keep the [Prowl]From right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud[Skatch]Take my hand; Together weWill celebrate, [Skatch]Oh, ev'ryday[Prow]We're taking it back, We're doing it hereTogether! [Skatch]It's better like that, And stronger nowThan ever! [Both]We're not gonna lose.'Cause we get to 's how it's gonna be! [Prowl]EverydayOf our lives, [Skatch]Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.[Prowl]Gonna runWhile we're young[Both]And keep the faithKeep the faith! [Choir]EverydayOf our lives, Wanna find you there, wanna hold on runWhile we're youngAnd keep the faithEverydayFrom right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loudTake my hand; Together weWill celebrate, Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday! Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! [Skatch]Ev'ryday!_**

**_2 WEEKS LATER. " Hey Skatch up here!" Prowl said. "Someone is going to himself a week of detention" On the roof. "What is it Prowl?" "Skatch will you be my date to the school prom?" "Sure I'd love to." "Just one problem I can't dance." "Then I should teach you._**"

**_[Skatch]Take my hand, take a breathPull me close and take one stepKeep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide.[Prowl, Skatch]Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next(Chorus)It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we doAnd with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this dance[Skatch And Prowl]Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide'Cause together or not, our dance won't stopLet it rain, let it pourWhat we have is worth fighting forYou know I believe, that we were meant to be(Chorus)It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this danceCan I have this danceCan I have this dance[Prowl]Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with meDon't be afraid, afraid to fallYou know I'll catch you through it all[Prowl, Skatch]And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are(Chorus)It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we doAnd with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this dance_**

**_You and Prowl stopped dancing and kissed. "Now you can dance." You and Prowl walk down of the roof. "Prowl come me!" "What is it Jazz?" "Couch wants us." "Okay boys we're go to be going up aginst D-con high for the final game." "Bro we need you to stay focused and get your mind of the singing and the prom!" "Bumblebee I'm not going to blow of Skatch." "Fine but it's now or never._**"

**_[Team]Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it doneSixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line! Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it doneSixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1! [Coach SP]Let's go team! [P]Gotta get it togetherYeah, pull up andShoot, Score! Are ya ready? Are ya with me?[Wildcats]Team Team Team Yeah[P]Shake em with the crossover, [Crowd]Wildcats! [P]Tell me, what are we here for? To win[P & BB]Cause we know that we're the best team[Coach SP]Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On! [P & BB]The way we play tonightIs what we leave behind (that's right)It all comes down to right nowIt's up to us (let's go)So What are we gonna be?(We're gonna be...)[Wildcats]T-E-A-M TEAM[P]Gotta work it outTurn it on! [Wildcats]Come on! [Chorus]This is the last time to get it rightThis is the last chance to make it our nightWe gotta show what we're all about(Team: WILDCATS! )Work TogetherThis is the last chance to make our markHistory will know who we are! This is the last game so make it count, it'sNow or NeverW-I-L-D[Coach Bolton]'Atta boyWildcatsYou know you are! W-I-L-DWildcatsCome on, Come on[WHK]West High Knights, [Crowd]Yeah[WHK]Yeah, we're doin' it right[Crowd]Oh yeahW-I-L-DWildcatsNows the Time[P]Gotta get it inside, down lowForget the pain now shoot, score! (DEFENSE)Gotta work it togetherGimmie the ball (x3)Let's workGet the ball under controlGet it flop from downtown3, 4[BB]Show 'em we can do it better (no way)Go Go Go[Coach SP]Come on Boys[Crowd]Wildcats! [P & BB]The way we play tonightIs what we leave behindIt all comes down to right nowIt's up to usSo What are we gonna be?(We're gonna be...)[Wildcats]T-E-A-M TEAM[P]Gotta work it outTurn it on! [Wildcats]Come on[Chorus]This is the last time to get it rightThis is the last chance to make it our nightWe gotta show what we're all about(Team: WILDCATS! )Work TogetherThis is the last chance to make our mark (HOOPS! )History will know who we are! This is the last game so make it count, it'sNow or Never[P]Right now I can hardly breath[S]Ohh, you can do itJust know that I believe[P]And that's all I really need[Gabriella]Then come on[P]Make me strong[Troy & Wildcats]It's time to turn it upGame on! WildcatsGonna tear it upGo WildcatsYeah, we're number oneHey WildcatsWe're the championsGo Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh[WHK]Yeah West High KnightsYeah we're puttin up a fightWildcatsWe never quit it (what)Gonna win it (what)Let me hear ya sayHey Hey Hey Hey Hey[P]This is the last time to get it right (Oh)This is the last chance to make it our night (Yeah)We gotta show what we're all about(Team, WILDCATS! )Work TogetherThis is the last chance to make our markHIstory will know who we are! This is the last game so make it, count it'sNow or NeverYeahGo Go[Coach SP]Go! _**  
**_Gooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Prowl P.O.V_**  
**_"Good job boys now get to the showers." "Will do Coach SP." Back at Prowls house. "Well howed the practise go boys?" "Awsome when Prowlers girlfriend song to him he went HOLE IN ONE CRAZY!" "Thats great boys I bet your mother would love to hear that and so would your brothers." "Hear what?" "The practise was saved by Prowl and Skatcher!" "Nice one bro." "You rock." "Yea do you think we'll be as good as you some day?" "Keep your heads up and you'll get there guys." *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* "It's Skatch dear!" "Coming mum." I yelled. "Got to go." I said to my brothers "Thanks Mrs Prime." "Mother let her in." I yelled. "Oh Jazz is with her and so is Sari." "Sari's here?" Bumblebee yelled. "She must be here for singing practise and Jazz and Sora are here to coach us will Sora to play the music." My brother yelled. One hour later I hear singing from my brothers room. "Hey that sounds amazing Prowl is that your brother?" "Why yes." "Lets go listen." "Okay." We head to my brother's room and open the door a bit and see BB and Sari singing like pro's. _**

**_[BB]_**  
**_If I said I had to leave would you still love me?_**

**_[Sari]_**  
**_would you still love me because I love you. You only get to live once and without you what life even mean._**

**_[BB and Sari]_**  
**_ we will never lose hope. You mean the world to me. So lets run. Run away from it all. Run and be alone together._**

**_[Sari]_**  
**_Do you want to run away with me leave it all behind._**

**_[Coreus]_**  
**_Let run. Lets run. Lets run. Be together. Together forever. All we need is me and you._**

**_[BB]_**  
**_Come with meeeeee. And be freeeee._**

**_[Sari]_**  
**_I love you and you love me._**

**_[Sari and BB]_**  
**_Love can break stone and steel._**

**_[BB]_**  
**_Love can melt ice._**

**_[Sari]_**  
**_Love can make the flames burn brighter._**

**_[Jazz]_**  
**_Go with me across the river of love and sea of hearts._**

**_[Sora]_**  
**_Where ever we are is okay as long as I'm there with you._**

**_[Skatch]_**  
**_Cause love can solve any problem._**

**_[Prowl]_**  
**_Love can defuse the bomb._**

**_[All]_**  
**_So come with me. Love me. Run with me._**  
**_Lets go!_**  
**__**  
**_[Sari and BB]_**  
**_GOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**"Wow nice BB." Me and Skatch said." "Nice job kids know down stairs lunch is ready" "Right we're coming" I said turning around and signaling for everyone to go down stairs. I follow behind thinking. "School is finally over"**

_**THE END**_


End file.
